Music Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Tanny Apple
Summary: One muggle concert, two best friends, one jealous wizard, one injured muggle, a new romance?   Sirius Black/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Music makes the heart grow fonder**

I smirked as I watched my over hyperactive best friend jump up and down like an excited puppy, his curls catching in the wind and blowing into his face, covering his stormy grey eyes.

"Can we leave before Sirius wets himself" asked James biting his lip to hold back the laughter that threatened to erupt.

"I suppose...I mean we don't want another accident like last time" I said winking at Sirius, who proceeded to dance around the hall eccentrically, letting out a series of whoops and hollers.

"Wow, Sirius you would never guess this was your first muggle concert" chimed Lily sarcastically as she intertwined her fingers with James's, more to stop him from joining in with his friends antics than anything else.

"Its a shame Remus couldn't come" I commented as we made our way to the main entrance of the castle to apparate.

"Yeah, he was really looking forward to it but he's still in the hospital wing from the other night" James voice oozed with compassion for his friend. Me and Lily had known about Remus being a werewolf since third year as well as the other lads animagic forms. We had gotten suspicious and decided to do some research before confronting the boys with the news that we knew what was going on.

"Don't worry about him" Lily commented "Kate said she was going to go sit with him as she can't come either" Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"There is definitely something going on there" I laughed.

"I conquer" Sirius sang.

"Oh big words there Pads, well done" mocked James, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm not clever" Sirius feigned insult; deciding to intervene before an over dramatised argument broke out, I stepped in, changing the subject.

"Course he wasn't Sirius, now let's go we need to apparate before it gets too late and there's lots of muggles around."

"Finally!" Sirius's masculine voice boomed as he grabbed my hand, pulling me around the entrance hall twirling me round with him, laughing as we went.

"Come on guys we need to get going" prompted Lily an edge of reluctance in her voice as she was obviously enjoying the sceptical me and Sirius were making of ourselves.

Latching onto Sirius's arm, we apparated into an alley behind the gig venue. As we arrived I grabbed onto my churning stomach, stumbling forward, Sirius grabbed my arm, chuckling under his breath as he steadied me. I still wasn't used to apparating –but at least I had gotten over the sickness.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I looked up at my smirking best friend.

A few seconds later Lily and James arrived, popping into place next to us. Lily looked gorgeous as always; her auburn hair hanging loosely in curls, she wore a floral shift dress (not the most normal concert attire) but she had teamed it with studded dolly shoes that fastened around her dainty ankles, to give it a more rocky vibe.

I had opted for a pair of high-waisted shorts with a band t-shirt, my right wrist lined with a selection of colourful bracelets. However on its own, occupying its usual place on my left wrist was a slim chained silver charm bracelet that Sirius had gotten me two years ago for my birthday.

Since then every special occasion, including his own birthday he would get me a new charm for it. So far I had seven slender silver charms, each representing a different event in my life which had occurred with Sirius. The first one he had gotten me was a dog, to represent himself, a sock to commemorate the time I dared him to eat one, a fairy to symbolise the time I dressed as Tinkerbell for a fancy dress party, a centar...(a fiasco that's best not to be gone into). Every small silver charm has a special meaning to me and I loved the personal nature of the gift.

Sirius interrupted my thoughts with his excited chatter "can we go in yet...ohhh I wanna hold my ticket...can I keep it afterwards?" he clapped his hands excitedly reminding me of a small child, his grin infectious.

Never one to miss an opportunity to wind Sirius up, I looked up at him innocently smiling, staring into his deep grey eyes "you already have the tickets" I said.

Sirius frowned in confusion, his temple creasing in thought, my heart rate suddenly accelerated at his cute expression "but I thought you had them" he stuttered, his face scrunching in worry. Before I could reply Lily and James burst into laughter.

Sticking his tongue out Sirius whined "don't do that to me!" still laughing I rolled my eyes at him before leading the others to the ticket booth.

A/N: this is a 4 chapter story and the rest is already written so im going to try and update it everyday, maybe everyother day :) so let me know what you think, good, bad ect thanks for reading

tanny apple xx


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So this changed to third person – I kinda realised I didn't tell you the speakers name so yeah her name is Steph _

Once inside the atmosphere was electric, music pulsed through the room, as the band started their first song.

"Hey, can we go into that big crowd of people over there?" Sirius yelled motioning to the area in-front of the stage where the majority of concert goers where jumping to the music.

Instead of trying to be heard over the thumping music Steph grabbed Sirius's hand pulling him into the sea of people. Lily and James scuttered off in the opposite direction in search of a place to stand where they wouldn't get crushed – with Lily being used to the calmer gigs, and not the biggest of rock fans.

Scared of losing Steph in the mass of jumping bodies, Sirius placed her in-front of him wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Steph tilted her head up to him smiling, she was used to Sirius's overprotective big brother styled ways, she only wished he would see her as more than a little sister. More than a best friend.

As a new band came on stage the crowd surged forward, bodies becoming more closely packed together. Sirius's torso pressed lightly against Steph's back as he tightened his grip around her waist. He sighed in content at the intimate way in which they were standing and wished Steph would feel the same burning desire to be more than what they were, like he did.

The band came to the end of its set and applaud erupted from the spectators. Sirius leant down so his mouth was next to Steph's ear "shall we go find Lily and James?" the sensation of his cool breath against her skin made Steph shiver in delight, her heart rate increased pounding mercilessly against her chest.

But all too quickly Sirius loosed his grip, stepping away from Steph, the only contact left between them their hands.

They made their way over to the bar where they were met by James and Lily. James eyed the pairs hands suspiciously making Sirius blush and drop Steph's hand, not noticing her crest fallen face. He leaped into a commentary about how amazing it was, gushing over his words in excitement – his mood was infectious and soon Steph joined in adding small anecdotes to his description.

"Erm guys you do realise we were here to and did watch it" Lily interrupted, giggling at the overenthusiastic nature of her friends.

Steph was about to reply when she spotted someone over Lily's shoulder "I will be back in a minute" she said before running in the direction of the figure with golden blonde hair who stood on some stairs surrounded by other males. However when he noticed her making her way towards him, he detached himself from the group and walked to meet her.

He opened his arms for her as she nearly tackled him to the floor in her excitement "long time no see" he mused stroking a strand of hair out of Steph's face before kissing her lightly on the check.

Sirius's body tensed as he watched the scene unfold, anger boiled through his veins his fist clenched as his jaw set, he started walking towards Steph and the boy.

Lily and James watched in amusement at how strong his reactions to what appeared an innocent scene were, "recon he's finally going to tell her he likes her?" asked Lily.

"If beating up that lad is telling her then I guess so" laughed James earning a slap in the stomach.

"We can't let him attack that lad James" Lily said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Fine, spoil the fun" he caved, running after Sirius and pulling him to a stop a metre away from where Jemma stood with the lad.

"What!" Sirius scowled.

"Do you really think it's a wise idea to just go up and hit that lad?" James asked raising his eyebrows as Sirius went to reply.

After a few seconds of silence Sirius's shoulders slumped "no" he replied – but it would make me feel a damn lot better he added subconsciously "but I'm still going to go stand with her, to stop that slim ball from starting anything inappropriate." James rolled his eyes at his overprotective in love friend – he remembered them days well.

Lily joined the two lads as they crossed the small space to Steph and the mystery lad.

"Hey guys" Steph greeted them enthusiastically, whilst Sirius rammed his hands into his pockets sulkily, resisting the urge to hex the blonde haired lad in-front of him, but this didn't stop his grey eyes from boring into him menacingly.

"Hi" Lily replied sweetly "so whose this?" she turned her attention to the lad Steph had been speaking so animatedly to, extending her hand she addressed him in a formal manner. "I'm Lily, one of Steph's closest friends, this is James, my boyfriend and Sirius, Steph's best friend" she indicated each person with a gesture of her hand, putting extra emphasis on Sirius's name.

"I know all about you..." the boy grinned taking her hand "especially Sirius, I've heard a lot about him haven't I Stephy" Steph's checks flushed scarlet and at the same time Sirius's pupils grew wide with anger, turning green at the use of his personal nickname for Steph and also the lads sarcastic remark about knowing lots about him. His hands were now balled up at his sides, the skin across his knuckles stretched white and taut.

The lad shock Lily's hand "I'm Liam" his voice was self assured and oozed masculinity, "Stephy here is my..." he never finished the sentence because at that moment Sirius's fist connected with his jaw, with a crunching sound as Liam recoiled backwards in shock.

A/N: thanks for reading please review, annonoymus reviews welcome :D

tanny apple xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to Aria657 and imafeckingstarr for the reviews :) you guys are awesome, anyway here is the next chapter, please review :) thanks xx

"Sirius" Steph screeched, breaking the silence that had surrounded the group when Sirius had hit Liam. She rushed over to Liam who was smirking at Sirius, whose face was a mask of jealousy and anger. Too busy glaring at Liam Sirius never noticed a furious Steph advancing towards him, until she was stood directly in front of him.

"Why the hell did you just punch my cousin?" Steph demanded, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest as she waited for an answer.

"Cousin?" Sirius asked confused as his face drained of anger to be replaced by an awkward expression as he ran his hand down his leg, trying to hide the sweat that had suddenly perspired the palms of his hands.

"That's what I said, Liam's my cousin"

"But..." Sirius stammered.

"But what?" Steph's voice was still full of anger and irritation as she waited expectantly for Sirius to answer.

"I thought he was hitting on you" Sirius stammered "I was just trying to protect you" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Firstly eww no! Secondly even if a guy was hitting on me, as you put it, that doesn't mean you can punch them! Which brings me to my third point why are you so overprotective of me? I know were best friends but it's not like you don't have your fair share of girlfriends – so why cant I even flirt with a lad?" Steph's face was screwed up in annoyance, but Sirius still couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Actually I haven't had a girlfriend in nearly five months" Sirius defended himself defiantly, opting not to answer any of the more awkward questions.

"That's true" James added, nodding approvingly at Sirius.

"Well I have noticed you spending a considerable less amount of time in broom cupboards" mussed Steph "and fewer girls randomly slapping you." Lily giggled besides James, receiving a stern warning look from an annoyed Sirius.

Anger being replaced by curiosity Steph asked the next obvious question "so how come you haven't had a girlfriend in so long? Surly you haven't gone through all the girls of Hogwarts yet" she smiled, but under her humour she really was curious she had never known him go so long without a girlfriend.

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Sirius didn't answer the question, instead Liam stepped towards his cousin laughing " Steph are you simple? It's obvious that this psycho of a boy you call your best friend likes you as...well as more than a friend."

Steph looked at her cousin in confusion, scoffing in reply.

She turned her attention back to Sirius; his cheeks were rosy with embarrassment as he cocked his head slightly allowing his sleek hair to tumble over his alluring eyes... Steph loved how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, her heart fluttered.

Suddenly her mind clicked into gear, questions richoshayed around her mind, why exactly is he embarrassed? There's no possible way that what Liam said is true is there? He's only ever seen me as a friend, hardly even recognising me as a girl!

"Sirius?" Steph questioned, he raised his head slightly smiling meekly at her.

He raised his hand nervously to the back of his head as he replied "well its kinda...I'm sorry but...alright it's all true I really do like you, more than I've ever liked anyone, but don't worry, I know you don't feel the same, just forget about it" he mumbled. None of his friends had ever seen him so vulnerable, stuttering in his reply.

When no one spoke he looked up to meet Steph's gaze, his grey eyes intense and piercing. Suddenly overwhelmed by the revelation that he liked her back, in shock Steph fainted.

As she fell Sirius caught her slumping body, lying her gently on the floor, everyone knelt around her cooing at her in soft voices – an attempt to wake her up.

After about five minutes, groggily Steph started to come round to the sound of angry shouting along with a pulsing bass line.

"You made her pass-out."

"You're the one who mentioned it! I was happy to go on pretending everything was normal" a voice contradicted.

Steph was too dazed to make out whose voices it was speaking, she had a vague recollection of what had happened but it was all still hazy. She searched her memory for what had happened, everything suddenly became clearer; as if the haze had been lifted and the fog cleared as she remembered perfectly the events which had lead to her collapsing.

She became aware of the comforting masculine arms she was being held in, her eyes lulled open in search of the grey stormy eyes she longed to be immersed in, those belonging to the same boy whose arms were wrapped protectively around her, the arms that she wished never to let her go.

"Finally, your awake" Liam sighed taking hold of Steph's hand, which she shook off.

"I'm sorry" Sirius mumbled brushing her hair out of her face. Timidly Steph took hold of Sirius's hand. Trying to regain control of her voice Steph whispered, he leant in closer to hear her.

"Kiss me" Steph repeated.

In one swift movement Sirius obliged to her request. Steph felt her body tingle as their lips moved in sync like kissing each other was a part of their everyday life. They were interrupted by the sound of coughing at the side of them.

"Er glad you're happy and all Stephy but I would prefer if you wouldn't get so hmm intimate in-front of me your still my little cousin" Liam stated glaring at a smiling Sirius, his eyes gave an unspoken warning – hurt her and you will pay.

"Oh sorry" Steph mumbled cheeks aflame, whilst Sirius helped her to her feet, smiling goofily as he wrapped his arm around her waist when she stumbled, still a-bit lightheaded, not only from passing-out but also the intense kiss...

Yes kissing. That intense passion that pulled them together like gravity. It was the best kiss Steph had ever had, and by the look on Sirius's face he felt the same. Although Steph didn't have as many kiss's to compare with as Sirius, she still had a few people she could compare with – but Sirius topped them all.

They left the gig hand in hand, laughing and joking with their best friends, as if it was meant to be for them to act like that. So much had changed – they were together – yet everything seemed the same - only better.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

As Sirius and Steph sat together in the common room, Sirius produced a small deep purple bag from his pocket with tiny winding rope handles. Delicately Steph took the bag between her fingers, gently stroking the soft velvet of the bag.

"the presents actually in the bag" Sirius chuckled.

Childishly sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend, Steph opened the small bag. She pulled out a heart shaped silver charm, slightly bigger than her other charms and embodied with winding red detail.

Smiling broadly she rested her head in the crock of Sirius's shoulder "so what does this represent?" she asked.

Gently cupping her face in his hands, Sirius pulled her to face him, angling their bodies together, "to show that my heart has forever and will always belong to you" Sirius answered seriously, his gray eyes aflame with passion.

Overwhelmed, a single tear trickled down Steph's cheek, before she leapt at Sirius knocking him back into the settee, furiously kissing him, instinctively Sirius pulled her closer kissing her back passionately.

Steph pulled away slightly, more tears rolling down her cheeks, attentively Sirius wiped them away with the back of his finger, worry creasing his forehead. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sirius asked confused and shocked by the sight of Steph crying, as a general rule she didn't cry.

"Shh" Steph smiled dazzling, stroking Sirius's floppy hair out of his face "because I'm happy, I love you too, I always have and I always will."

He sighed relieved that she wasn't upset and smiled down at her "well that's a good job isn't it because you're stuck with me anyway."

Steph smiled playfully, resuming kissing Sirius once again.

A/N: so yeah that is the end of this story :( i really enjoyed writing this one, as i had the idea for a while, so yep what did you think? thanks for reading love you all

tanny apple xxx


End file.
